


Lake of Legends

by MisterHix



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Nudity, Nut shot, Oasis, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 10:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14639499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterHix/pseuds/MisterHix
Summary: They came, they saw, then they came again.





	Lake of Legends

Lake of Legends

 

The midday sun blazed high in the Noxian sky, mercilessly cascading waves of heat onto all life it touched around the small oasis tucked preciously between the rocks of the crags. Beneath the shadow of the high rock face the cool waters meant life to many creatures of the barren landscape. On a hot day like today it brought wanderers from far and wide to take shelter and ease their boiling bodies with the crystal clear waters.  
A thick brim of green flourished along the waters edge, home to a few small insects and some burrowing creatures, the waters someties held crocodiles or even bigger and wilder creatures but today they had either not yet arrived or had already left sated.

It was to this gentle and serene sight of calm pools and lush vegitation that a small figure in brass plate strode through the brush weilding a hammer that was clearly too large for them.  
Poppy the Yordle ( a fuzzy creature of humanoide shape that typically grew no higher than the average human thigh) had been searching far and wide for the Hero of Damacia and rightful owner of the great hammer she possessed. It was a long and thankless task, she'd seen many hopefuls and every one of them had failed or died trying. It left her heart feeling heavier than usual today so it was with great gladness that she took her ease by the waters edge, placing the hammer head down so that the handle stood like a flagpole over her.  
After removing the heavier articles of her armour she waded into the waters ankle deep and enjoyed the icey first touch of the oasis. Her tunic covered most of her for modesty but the breeze caught it and threatened to reveal her underclothes, she looked about and not seeing anyone to notice her nakedness decided to let it be. It felt good to allow her chest to feel the air as it travelled up the front of her cloth shirt and down the back, she shivered. Balancing between too hot and too cold for a moment before her body relaxed and she took to the water proper and began to swim.  
In time, as what seems like moments turn to hours when the heart is calmed, after she had let her sizeable hair down and had washed it through, she lay on a high rock and bathed in the slowly setting light as it began to retreat for the day. It was in the midst of this peace that the rustling of the tall grass about her caught her acute pointed ears attention and she shot up, looking to and fro for the source. It was a figure, human sized and wearing heavy plate of dark metal, pale skin and dark slicked back hair, a cape of blood red on his back and an axe in his hands so big he had to carry it in both of them at once. Spying the hammer on the opposite side of the rock she thought to dash for it, then again the intruder did not seem to notice her, perhaps she would get lucky and he might simply fill his canteen and move on.  
It was not to be though and with some mounting dismay Poppy watched as he too lay his weapon down and began to remove his armour.  
*Oh Figit!* She thought to herself when he did not stop at his outer plating as she had and proceeded to remove even his undergarments. She caught a glimpse of his manhood flopping betwixted his thighs in a crown of thick dark hair before she abruptly cast her eyes downward.  
"Nononono no!" She whispered to herself as she began the slow backward climb down the rock that separated them. The sound of the soldiers splashing and sighing as he found relief within the embrace of the refreshing waters resonated in her ears. In her minds eye she saw him recline and gently bob in the water, the surface teasing the reveal of his prick to her and his hard muscular body as light as a feather, upheld by the lax stillness of the oasis.  
She shook her head and turned, now at the rocks base, towards her things. They were together and waiting for her but she risked being seen of she went to them now, the soldier might float by and see her, she knew that she was beyond Noxian borders and the soldier had the look of a Noxian about him. Those hard rugged features spoke of the kind of brutal person that the nation forged.  
It was not her way to start a fight where one need not be. Yordles did not glorify violence and though she could swing the hammer well enough by her mind she would have prefered to simply dress and leave rather than...

"You there!"  
She froze, her hair standing on end and ears standing straight up into the air. Slowly she turned around and saw the soldier standing in the water, dripping beads finding every nook and cranny of his muscles as they travelled down his large frame to kiss the suface of the water. His eyes were as hard as steel and just out of her eyes focus the dark tuft of his nethers rose enough above the water to be distracting.  
"Oh, eh. Hi there." She fumbled a greeting, tugging her tunic down towards her kness to keep her own modesty. Her wet hair falling about her face left her feeling unkept.  
The large man eyed her scrupulously, seemingly making up his mind about her then his eyes went to her gear and the large hammer. It made him chuckle.  
"Is that yours little one?"  
He asked pointing to the bundle of her armour and weapon. Poppy nodded and replied "Yes, well the armour and buckler are mine the hammer belongs to... someone else." She did not want to mention Demacia if she did not have to.  
"Oh?" The soldier said, teasing interest and beginning to stride from the water, his powerful body cleaved through it like it was naught but air. Once more his memeber came into view and Poppy looked away sharply. The soldier didn't seem at all shamed by his lack of clothes. Beating a path to the hammer he asked.  
"Well if it's not yours then you won't mind if I take it."  
"No!" She called out, running towards him on her tiny legs and getting between his bulk and her charge. "It's not for you. It's for..."  
Eyeing her from his height and still holding that half grin on his face his steel eyes judged her. She fought to hold his gaze and not get distracted by his manhood that was now dangling only a foot or two from her head. How she wished he was wearing something, anything to cover himself. Still though, there was a more important matter, the hammer must not fall into the hands of some Noxian soldier it was for the Hero of Damacia and to a Damacian it must go.  
"Whom, little one, whom is the hammer for if not the one strong enough to take it?"  
Poppy felt her blood rise and her stance widen to a more sturdy one, next to her he was a colossus but she was not going to back down and simply let him have it, she'd fight him if he pressed it.  
"Not you!"  
This earned her a chuckle from the soldier who reached out his hand. "I've met Yordle's before, you're a hardy folk and loyal to the end. If you say that hammer is not for me then you'll have to prove it." Gripping the hammer's handle he hoisted it up to the dismay of its guardian and swung it in the air. He seemed happy with the balance and began to idly examine the markings on the hammers head when Poppy, fueled by his dismissive treatment of her, reached for her buckler and tossed it with all her might at the soldier taking aim at his manhood since he seemed so intent on showing it to her.  
The soldier turned thief cried out as the disk of metal struck true upon his member and bollocks. He instantly dropped the hammer and fell to his knees, Poppy rushed to the weapon, hefted it up with ease and struck him with the haft in the abdomen, makin him buckle over onto his hand, the other still cradling his privies.  
"You little, nngh!" He wimpered in fury through gritted teeth.  
With a mighty heave she raised her foot to his supporting arm and shoved it out from under him making his head fall to the earth where she planted her foot again, now on his cheeck and raised the hammer high behind her.  
"Don't touch this hammer again or I'll knock your block off!"  
The soldiers eyes grew wide, he seemed to believe her, taken aback by the efficiency of her strikes and the dedication she showed to her cause. As Poppy looked down now on him, she pressed her bare and dusty foot harder on his face to make sure her point was well understood before releasing him.  
The soldier sat up and worked the kinks out of his jaw with his hand, still cradling his sore manhood.  
"Where did you learn to fight like that little one?"  
"My name is Poppy!" She said, laying the hammer back down. "And I taught myself. I've had to in order stop any meathead with a muscle thinking they were worthy of this hammer." Gesturing to the weapon she came to the realization that just a moment ago the soldier was beneath her looking up and would have had a view of her undergarments. She was so caught up in the moment she had not noticed and tried to remember if his eyes wandered that way.  
"Well then, My name is Darius. You have a stout heart Poppy and a strong arm. It's no wonder the you weild such a weapon so easily." His eyes upon her had gone from steel to something softer. It made her uncomfortable and she began to tug at her garment again.  
"You're a Noxian aren't you?" She asked, trying to stay mad, it felt better than feeling naked.  
"I am. You're from Bandle City correct?"  
She nodded, still standing and not sure what to do she sat on the ground and did her best to preserve her modesty.  
"Then you're a ways from home. Do you hope to find the hammer's true owner in the Empire?"  
"They could be anywhere. So I have to look, everywhere." She said the last word with a sigh. Letting the exhaustive nature of her journeys show.  
"It's good that you've found this place then." Darius chimed. "The waters here are amongst the most beautiful in all the world."  
Poppy looked out to the cool and still blue of the oasis and found herself yearning for the cold embrace of its waters. It was a good thing that Yordles did not blush because she caught Darius eye on her again and his look was so, appreciative of her that it made her forget herself. She found her own eyes scanning his body unabashed now. His physique was so honed and broad she wondered if he might not be worthy of the hammer after all. He could certainly lift it and swing it like it was a nothing but she doubted his purity of heart, especially when she noticed his manhood now had substantially more girth to it and his dripping body gleamed with the light of the setting sun. Even his wet hair fell in such a way as to seem styled by nature.  
It was enough to give her a shiver through her body, starting at the small of her back and looping under her nethers to rise like boiling water into her heart which seemed now to pump not faster but harder, it felt like a drum was being pounded in her chest. Thump, thump, thump. Casting her gaze to the ground she was beginning to feel heady.  
"It's, really something." She agreed.  
"You know, the way you swing that hammer, Noxus could have a place for you." He clearly had no idea of what the hammer was or how it came to be in her possession.  
"No thanks, Bandle City is neutral in this and even if we did take a side then we..."  
"Would not choose Noxus. Who then would you choose, not as a nation as you, Poppy the Keeper of the Hammer?"  
"Maybe Damacia!" She said, hoping the words would curdle his taunting mood.  
The soldier threw back his head and laughed again, a full and hearty one that shook his body.  
"Oh no Poppy, that place is too fragile for the likes of you. It would crumble around you and bury you."  
"And Noxus wouldn't stab me in the back the first chance it got?"  
"Only if you let it. Besides how many Yordles do you know that are full citizens of Damacia?"  
This gave her pause, she didn't like thinking about the less attractive aspects of Damacia, magic was punished with death and it was notoriously hard for outlanders to achieve full rights as citizens.  
"Damacia isn't trying to own the world." Came her reply.  
"No." He conceded, "It's just trying to strangle it and Noxus won't let that happen. Listen to me." He hunched over towards her but stayed where he was, as if getting more privacy in this otherwise deserted place. "In Noxus, you have only what you can take."  
"Like the hammer?" She shot in derisively.  
He smiled at that. "Exactly. I tried to take it and you stopped me. Void, you almost flattened me. You would do well in the Empire. Your strength would do us well too."  
"Thanks but I don't value the ability to kill things."  
"If you applied the same passion you used to knock me on my face to anything else you'd be just as welcome. You wouldn't be the first Yordle to become a Noxian. We value your uniqueness and we won't make you a second class citizen because you're from beyond our borders."  
Poppy thought about this, about her smithing. It seemed forever since she got the chance to shape metal on the anvil. To feel the satisfying heat of the furnace when its ready and the roar of the bellows, the ring of her smithing hammer. It had her feeling terribly homesick and she found herself gazing at her bare hands, the small scars and marks that she'd earned from years at the forge. How her thumb on her left hand warped ever so slightly more outward than was normal because she once got it caught in the chain while hoisting ingots up from the cellar. The scar that ran from the back of her right hand to the palm, making a part in the light fur that was almost invisible to the naked eye. She got that because she once missed the nail while shoeing a horse and struck it on the shin, making it kick back and slashing open her hand with the end of the nail. Lessons, memories of a place she'd given up so readily for the quest she was now dedicating herself to and now that she was examining it she noticed it was also isolating her, from others and her home.  
Darius kept smiling at her and stood up again, casting a long shadow over Poppy which drew her attention to him again and his back which, much like his front, was as if chiselled from marble, even his buttocks was accented with the perfect dimples but she only glanced at those before noticing his member which hung between his legs like the bell from a town hall.  
"I'm going to finish my swim, if you're done hitting me." Over his shoulder he gave a teasing smile.  
"Only if you're done stealing." She bit back, catching her own smile on her face a second too late to stop it. The warm feeling was rising in her again, carried by his silhouette as he submerged himself in the chill waters again. They almost rose up to cling to his sculpted form as he bobbed rhymically with his swimming. Each time the oasis yeilded its prize so reluctantly only to greedily swallow him again before he broke the surface once more.  
He seemed happy, perhaps that was the more important thing now. Knowing what she did about him, his allegiance, his arrogance it didn't make it any harder for her to feel a deep attraction to this man who seemed more at ease about her only after she nearly pummelled him to death.  
Perhaps that was his way though, the way of Noxus. To push until something pushes back and never take only what it cannot hold. The wider politics of the world often escaped her as they did most of her kind. She was after all a smith by trade and frequently looked for alternatives to fighting. Violence was everywhere but the prevailing Yordle thinking on fighting was that it was not always necessary.  
Making two tight fists over the hem of her tunic she cursed the thought that if only this man had not been born a Noxian she might go to him, enjoy a swim and they would simply be two people, warriors, enjoying a moments peace in this quiet spot hidden from the world. Before she had taken up her quest to find the Hero she might have done just that.  
As she picked up her gauntlet and idly turned it over in her hands she thought about simply putting her armour back on, leaving and not giving this Darius another thought. But it would feel like a betrayal of something, some truth she was struggling to see now in her warped reflection on the brass. Darius splashed about and it drew her attention, her head following the direction of her ears. He looked small now, unthreatening, with his shoulders and head bobbing gently above the waters surface. He waved, perhaps to let her know he'd seen her watching. She pretended not to notice and returned her eyes to her armour. It was just laying there, seemingly less important now than it had been when she had first seen Darius. Her first thought had been to fight but it wasn't his.  
Odd that it was the Noxian who was the less aggressive in this encounter. But he wasn't in his armour, he wasn't a Noxian soldier now, he was just a very well formed man, swimming naked in an oasis with nobody around for what might be miles. And she was sitting on the beach, watching, passively admiring him. Setting her armour aside she got up and brushed the dirt from her legs and the butt of her tunic, then clasped the bottom of it and pulled it up over her head revealing her undergaments of simple pantaloons while her hair fell in wet strands about her body, climging to her skin. Standing for a moment she cast her eyes on him again to see that he was watching. His figure had become still in the water, gaze fixed on her position, she new he was giving her his full attention as her hand took hold of the lace tie to her panties and she undid them, allowing the last layer of her modesty to fall to the ground and her to step out of it, taking her steps towards the glistening waters calmly as the long shadows of the evening began to slowly blanket the entire oasis. She stepped into the water and felt no shiver this time, only a calm certainty in her actions as the water reached her nethers though the chill caught her but she welcomed the sensation, carrying on until she was swimming out to her quary.  
Darius for his part seemed to be simply watching with growing admiration as she approached. The only sound either made was the gentle swishing of water to stay afloat and for a long moment they stayed there, staring at eachother. Darius's steel and her violet. She had stopped close to him, close enough to say more with the act itself than with words and when it seemed Darius opened his mouth to speak she hushed him with a finger on his lips.  
"No politics!" she said letting her finger slide over his lips down his chin and back into the water. Darius gave a bemused smile and a nod to signal his complaince but she caught his eyes wnder to the shore and the hammer again, that earned him a bumping kick to the ribs from her.  
"And eyes off the hammer."  
His smile filed with confidence again and Poppy felt his comparotavely giant arms surround her, drawing her close to his massive chest. Her own breasts, sizeable for a Yordle could barely compare to one of his pecks but in the water her head and his were level. Their eyes, noses and lips were so close. Her arms barely fit about his neck as she draped them over his strong shoulders, letting her feet dangle down his front and gently stroke his abs with her toes. Meanwhile his hands gripped her buttocks and kneaded them like dough. It felt good to let him manhandle her a bit, she went in for the kiss and to her shock he shifted his head away from her enough to give her pause.  
"I don't kiss." He stated matter of factly, still fondling her ass with his powerful hands in a way that made her toes curl.  
"You don't mind if I do it," she planted a soft touch of her lips on his collar and another on his neck, working her way about his broad shoulders "do you?"  
"No." he replied, letting out a soft groan as her kissess began to take effect on him, her dangling feet under the water could feel his manhood reach up to her. The balls of her feet pressed down on his member as it defied the cool of the water with its warmth. The head was soft as her feet stroked and pressed the shaft, she let herself slip lower, bringing her head under his chin to reach his undercarriage and gently bob his bollocks upon the top of her feet. Feeling the long thickness of it press up between her legs. It made her own nethers grow hot and wet for him as her body prepared to take him. He was ready too now, hard as a rock and letting out low deep groans of pleasure.  
"This is about as low as I can go from here." Poppy said, nuzzling Darius' chin and stroking his cock gently with her feet. She was deeply enjoying the difference in their sizes, it let her tease him in ways she could not do when with a Yordle. The great warmth of his body was pleasant against her and his hands had begun to tuck under her pelvis and with what were to her simply huge and thick fingers he had begun to stroke her womanhood, softly and slowly at first but she found that when she upted the ante on him and sped up her foot strokes, sliding up the left along that side while pulling down the right side, letting her heels caress his bulbous head as she did, it encouraged his fingers to press harder on her cunt and he even slid one of his digits into her. Making her squeel with the sudden sensation of his invasion. Her cunt pressed down on him, trying to suck it is as the powerful finger, easily equal in size to a Yordle penis, fucked her. She smiled and her eyes went wide as she pressed her body down on his upward coming hand and letting out her own moans through gritted teeth.  
Darius leaned into her ear and whispered "When you're tired of my fingers let me know."  
He finished it off by clamping his mouth about the top of her ear end and lightly chewing it, a mtion that send Poppy reeling as she tightened her grip on his neck and began to grind her pussy up and down his finger. Spilling her wetness into the water and coating his hand in her. Poppy groaned as she gyrated a climax that made her eyes roll back and she hung on him panting while Darius continued to stroke the inside of her pussy gently. She twitched and twerked on his grasp for a long moment, basking in her afterglow before she pulled herself off him and trusting to find the motions began to swim gently back to the shore. Darius followed at a leisurely pace, his larger body able to equal three of her strokes with one of his.  
When they had reached the water edge Poppy, thankful that her legs had woken by this point, went to the rock she was basking on and sat upon it, gesturing for Darius to come closer, where she sat her head was at his crotch height and she took his manhood in her hands, marveling at it's size as she ran her fingers over the skin and began to stroke it in long languid motions, watching his balls grow tight under his carriage. Poppy raised up his prick and dove headfirst into his balls, planting gentle kisses on them and suckling each one lightly.  
"Which one did I hit?" She asked looking up from under his cock at him.  
"The left one." He replied.  
So she payed extra attention to it, lapping at it and taking the whole thing in her mouth, letting it sit there and suckling on it as if she were trying to pluck it from its perch. This earned her gasping groans of appreciation from Darius.  
But it was at last time to bring him to his fall so she licked her lips and opened her mouth to take in his cock, the tip of his head went first and she savoured the warm feel of it on her tongue and the salty taste of his pre-cum. She sucked andsqueezed his dick as she began to take more and more of him into her mouth. Feeling ti reach the back of her throat she saw there was much more to go and forced the effort to take it down her throat as it bent to go down her warm tight neck it also pulsed with blood and she felt his heartbeat vibrate through her skull. The thought of this thing cramming her pussy was making her wet again. Right now though the could only press against his great cock and tongue it with all her might as she bobbed her head over it. Taking more and more each time, working her way to his base while slathering his manhood in her spit.  
When next she cast her eyes to his they were closed in extacy as he rocked his hips along with her motions, cradling his bollocks in her hand she made a last effort and pushed herself hard onto his shaft, at last pressing her nose against his belly. It was right on cue as she felt the pulsing waves work his cum up his cock and pump it rhythmically into her throat and down to her belly. She squeezed his balls with each wave of his orgasm and despite bit of spluttering managed to swallow almost all of it before retreating for a well earned breath and to look up at him with a messy smile on her face.  
Darius took a moment to fully come back from his ordeal and smiled down at her when he did. Stroking her chin to wipe away some of the excess.

The light was growing low swiftly, so they made camp that night together under the stars. In the morning when Poppy awoke Darius had already gone and she did not notice a thing amiss until she had begun to pack up.  
In her gauntlet was a note, a writ actually, she'd not even considered he'd be anyone important enough to have this but it simply stated.  
"East!"

She smiled and tucked it into her pouch, marked the presence of the sun, turned and walked towards it as it began to ride high into the sky over Noxus.  
It was a funny thing, for it did not seem so oppressive on that day.


End file.
